


Practically Floored

by brokendrums



Series: Coffee & TV [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/pseuds/brokendrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Harry calls into a coffee shop that isn't technically on his way home from the library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Floored

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Coffee & TV - Blur. Originally posted for the 1D drabble meme and then it morphed into inspiration for the monstrosity that follows.

It was dark and wet. Harry pulled the collar of his coat tighter around his neck and reshouldered his book bag as he ducked under the dripping portico and through the door into the quaint little coffee shop. He had been worrying the whole way here that it would be shut, but the door opened easily even though all the chairs inside were empty and on top of their tables. He nearly tripped over his feet when he heard the soft lilting voice, he was practically floored by it and he tried to be careful so not to startle the boy at the far end of the counter as he cleaned at the steamer. 

  
The voice picked up as he led into the chorus and Harry couldn't help but laugh when he realised it was a Christmas song. Niall must've been on a Bublé kick again because it was  _March_  for God's sake. 

  
Niall stopped singing and Harry felt suddenly disappointed. The empty cafe was plunged into silence until he spoke again. "Sorry, we're closed. I just turned the machine off." He spun around, cloth in his hand and stopped short. A faint blush appeared on Niall's cheeks. Harry was sure a matching one was on his too. 

  
"I - uh - " Harry stuttered. 

  
Truthfully, Harry felt a little bit like a stalker, he knew a lot about Niall, stared at him across lecture halls, pestered their mutual friends about him, kept his eyes trained on him at random parties - but really their conversations hadn't gone a lot further than "Caramel latte please," and "That's £2.80". Except Harry sensed that there was a lot more conveyed in soft shy smiles and words hidden behind fluttering eyelashes and pink cheeks. Niall gave him a smirk and flicked the machine on again. 

  
"What can I get you?" Niall asked over the gentle hum, smile growing as he reached for two mugs off the shelf in front of him. 

  
  



End file.
